Salted Chocolate
by BloodredCrimsonhands
Summary: Mariella Salt is Veruca's older sister. Unike her sister sheis full of imagination.When she goes to the chocolate factory with her sister will she realise her dreams of being a world famous choclatier or will she fall in love?
1. Meet Mariella

**I have seen plenty of Charlies sister/Wonka stories but I don't think I've seen anything like this with another of the children's older sister/Wonka story. This is a veruca's sister/Wonka story. I don't think there are any of these out there but if there are I apologize and I haven't stolen your idea. **

This story is about a nineteen year old girl called Mariella Salt. She wasn't smarter or faster or better looking than any other girl but her family was rich and powerful.

Mariella didn't care about money or power. Mariella always had her head in the clouds. When she wasn't at college she spent her time drawing, singing, playing the piano or the violin.

Above all Mariella loved ate it everyday. She wasn't fat like Augustus Gloop but she was a bit overweight and very curvy. Her face was quite nice looking not plain but not pretty either. Mariella loved making sweets and chocolate as well. She would give then to her little sister Veruca, but Veruca always criticised them and then ate them all so Mariella would give them to the candy shop in the village closest to her families mansion for free provided the shop assistant told Mariella what people thought of them. She didn't want the money she didn't need it but she loved making chocolate and other sweets. Anyway Mariella loved Wonka chocoate more than any other type of chocolate. So when Willy Wonka sent out the five goden tickets of course Mariella wanted one. Willy Wonka was her hero she wanted to be like him.

However unlike her sister Mariella wanted to find a ticket fair and square. Veruca found a ticket quite quickly with their father's help. Mariella didn't need to find a ticket after that. Their father spoiled Mariella as much as he spoiled Veruca, Mariella was just less demanding. She loved the presents her father bought her but she didn't demand things all the time like Veruca.

Because he spoiled her Mr Salt came into Mariella's room on the 31st of January and asked her, "Do you want to come with me and Veruca to the factory tomorrow?"  
"Really daddy,can I?" Mariella asked smiling.  
"Of couse darling." Mr Sat replied. He preferred his eldest daughter as she was less demanding and always said thank you when she got a present. He was planning to give her his business when he retired.  
"But will they let us both in?" asked Mariella.  
"If they don't you can take her in you are old enough." Mr Salt said smilling.  
Mariella hugged her father.

That night Mariella went to sleep dreaming of chocolate, magic, wonder and the candy genius himself, Willy Wonka."


	2. Meet Willy Wonka

**It's not clear how old Mr Wonka is in the movie so I'm making him 39 because it seems about right.**Mariella wasn't sure if she was very sensibly dressed. She wore tailored designer jeans, a dark purple t-shirt, and exensive green velvet gucci jacket and black high heeled gucci sandals.

But it was too late to change her clothes now.  
"Hurry up Mariella I want to go NOW!" Her sister voice screeched from the hallway of the mansion. _Oh well _Mariella thought _its not as if I'm going on a date._ Mariella couldn't wait to see the factory but she had a feeling that Veruca would ruin it like she always ruined everything by being so spoilt Veruca needed to be taught a lesson. As Mariella got into their limousine a plan was already formulating in her mind.

An hour later Mariella stood outside the factory gates with her father and her sister.  
"Daddy I want to go in." Veruca sulked.  
"It's eight fifty nine sweet heart." Their father explained.  
"Make time go faster." Snapped Veruca. Mariella sighed her father really should grow a backbone. He was a tough man except when it came to his daughters.

She looked down the line of children. The fat boy Augustus Gloop was eating chocolate (surprise surprise). Violet Bureguard was chewing gum,her mum was dressed in a matching tracksuit and said, "eyes on the prize violet, eyes on the prize." Which Mariella thought was creepy. Mike Tevee was looking sulky. The only child who seemed pleasent was the boy next to her who had found his ticket yesterday he stood with an old man she assumed was his grandpa.

"Do you think Mr Wonka will recognise you?" the boy next to her asked.  
"Hard to say its been years." The old man replied.  
Did you say you used to work here?" Mariella asked.  
The old man looked surprised. He probably thought she was a snob like her sister.  
"Yes." The old man said slowly.  
"Cool, will you tell me about it, please?" Mariella asked curiously.  
The old man smiled and began to tell her about Prince Pondicherry and other amazing things. Mariella got on quite well with Mr Bucket and Charlie as it turned out they were called. Eventually the gates opened.  
"Come along Mariella." Her Father said stiffly.  
"Thank you." She said to Mr Bucket before being pulled away.

Slowly the doors to the factory opened and to everyones shock a singing pupet show about Willy Wonka being great began to play.

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
The amazing chocolatier  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
Everybody give a cheer  
He's modest, clever, and so smart,  
He barely can restrain it  
There's so much generosity  
There is nowhere to contain it…to contain it  
To contain, to contain, to contain!'  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka  
He's the one that you're about to meet  
Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka,  
He's the genius who just can't be beat  
The magician and the chocolate wiz  
He's the best darn guy who ever lived…  
Willy Wonka, here he is!'

A chair spun around but it was empty. The everything was set on fire. Everyone exchanged puzzled glances when Mariella heard a violent clapping sound next to her ear. "Wow, I was worried about the middle but then that finale wow." Next to her stood a strange pale man with weird glasses and a top hat.  
"Who are you?" demanded Violet.  
"He's Willy Wonka." Mr Bucket said happily.  
"Really." Asked Mariella.  
"Shouldn't you be up there?" Veruca asked.  
"I couldn't see the show from up there could I little girl?"  
"Good thing too otherwise you'd probably be on fire." Mariella pointed out.  
Willy Wonka gave her a dazed smile.  
"Precisely" He gave a small laugh and looked around akwardly.  
"Good morning starshine the earth says hello." He was met with akward silence. So he pulled out some queue cards.  
"Greetings to you the lucky ticket winners. I shake you warmly by the hand." He held out his hand but no one shook it. Mariella felt sorry for him and headed up the steps and shook his hand. She stepped back shyly and everyone stared at her like she was mad.

The group headed into the factory.  
"Don't you want to know our names?" Augustus asked.  
"I don't see why it would matter." Wonka said. "Just drop your coats anywhere." He said.  
Mariella dropped her exensive green velvet Gucci jacket on the floor earning a dissaproving look from her father.  
"Sure is toasty in here," Mr Tevee observed.  
Mr Wonka replied"Oh yeah, my workers are used to very hot conditions they just can't stand the cold."  
"Who are the workers?" Charlie asked he had been very quiet Mariella was hoping he won the special prize at the end he was theonly decent one there. She may have been Veruca's sister but she still thought her sister was a spoilt brat.  
"You'll see." Mr Wonka winked at Charlie.  
They were about to heat forward when Violet hugged Mr Wonka who looked disgusted.  
"I'm Violet Bureaguard." She said.  
"Oh I don't care." He said prizing her off of him.  
"Well you should because I'm the kid that's going to win the special prize at the end." She said.  
"Well you do seem confident and confidence is key."  
Wonka stepped forward again when he was stopped by Augustus.  
"I'm Augustus Gloop I love your chocolate."  
"I can see that so do I, I never expected us to have so much in common."  
He tried again to wak forwards when Veruca stopped him. Mariella was beginning to feel sorry for the poor man.  
"I'm Veruca Salt." She said giving Mr Wonka a little curtsey.  
"I always thought a veruca was a wart that grew on your foot he he." He said. Mariella unsucessfully tried to stifle a giggle earning a glare from her sister. Then Mr Wonka he turned around.  
"And your Mike Tevee the ittle devil that cracked the system. And you," He said to Charlie, "You're just lucky to be here aren't you? And the rest of you must be their p..p."  
"Parents?" Mr Salt asked.  
"Yeah... that mums and dads...dad...papa." Mr Wonka zoned out for a bit then his eyes fell on Mariella. He had lovely lilac eyes.  
"You look a bit young to be anyone's mum." He said.  
"I'm Mariella Salt, Veruca's older sister." She replied holding out her hand for him to kiss. She wasn't being pretentous she had been taught it was polite to do so as she was used to very upper class parties. But as soon as she did it she regretted it. Mr Wonka hesitated but didn't embarass her by backing down he kissed her hand and his eyes met hers and he stared at her for what seemed like ages his lipsstill on her hand, finaly he drew back and laughed uncomfortably.  
"Moving on he he," he said turning and walking forward very quickly.  
_He's kind of cute. _Mariella thought then she scolded herself, _what am I thinking he's twenty years older than me?_


	3. The chocolate room

**Thanks to my reviewers Pixie,Amaranthine24, kaytieorndorff,Nightcrawlerover and Phantom's Ange.I love reviews.**

"Now don't loose your heads, no need to get over excited. Just keep very calm." Mr Wonka said calmly pushed the wall open to reveal the chocolate room, it was a beautiful room. It was full of candy, the trees and bushes and everything else were made of candy.

The entire group began to wander off when Mr Wonka called them back and pointed out the waterfall. "You know no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall my dear children and you can take that to the bank." Mr Wonka continued, "do you like my meadow? Try some of the grass. Please have a blade please do its so delectable and darn good looking."  
"You can eat the grass?" Charlie asked.  
"Course you can everything in this room is eatable even I'm eatable but that is called cannabalism my dear children and is in fact frowned upon in most societies" Several of the adults looked at him like he was mad. Mariella thought he was brilliant she caught Mr Wonka's eye and gave him a small smile.

"Enjoy" Mr Wonka said finally and everyone ran off to stuff their faces, even the adults. Mariella spent more time looking around. She bent down and took a few blades of grass from the meadow. It tasted like mint. Then she look a candy apple from one of the bushes and ate it slowly while glancing around her at the wonderous place she found herself in.  
"You like it?" Mr Wonka appeared at her side suddenly.  
"It's beautiful" She breathed smiling at Mr Wonka.  
"Oh yeah...very beautiful" Mr Wonka replied seeming distracted but Mariella didn't realise he was talking about her not the chocolate room.

"Daddy look over there." Mariella heard her sister's voice and turned to see what Veruca was pointing at. Some little men stood on the far side of the river bank.  
"They can't be real people," Mike Tevee said.  
"Of course their real people they're Oompa loompas direct from Loompaland." Mr Wonka said.  
"There's no such place." Mr Tevee said.  
"What," Mr Wonka snapped almost angrily.  
"Mr Wonka I teach high school geography and..." Mr Tevee began but he was interrupted by Wonka.  
"Then you'll know all about and what a horribe country it is" Wonka said in a voice that made everyone hesistant to question him. He began to explain about how he fouund the Oompa Loompas and persuaded them to come and work in his factory.

"Augustus my child that is not a good thing to do." Mrs Gloops shouted across the river, Mariella turned around to see Augustus Gloop eaning cross the river scooping the melted chocolate into his mouth.  
"Hey little boy," Wonka shouted across the river, "my chocolate musn't be touched by human hands."  
It ws at this point Augustus fell into the river.  
"He'll drown," Mrs Gloop screamed at Wonka, "he can't swin save him."  
Mr Wonka did nothing and a pipe came down sucking in the chocolate taking Augustus with it sucking him up the pipe.  
"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough" Mrs Beauregarde said.  
"It isn't big enough he's slowing down" Charlie said.  
"I think he's stuck" Mariella said then she noticed the Oompa Loompas.  
"What are they doing?" Veruca asked.  
"Why I think they're going to treat us to a little song" Mr Wonka smiled.

Mr Wonka was right the Oompa Loompas burst into song.

Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop!  
The great big greedy nincompoop!  
Augustus Gloop!  
So big and vile  
So greedy, foul, and infantile  
'Come on!' we cried, 'The time is right,  
To send him shooting up the pipe!  
But don't, dear children, be alarmed;  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed,  
Augustus Gloop will not be harmed  
Although, of course, we must admit  
He will be altered quite a bit.  
Slowly, the wheels go round and round,  
The cogs begin to grind and pound;  
We boil him for a minute more,  
Until we're absolutely sure  
Then out he comes! And now! By grace!  
A miracle has taken place!  
A miracle has taken place!  
This greedy brute, this louse's ear,  
Is loved by people everywhere!  
For who could hate or bear a grudge  
Against a luscious bit of fudge?

As the song ended Augustus was sent shooting up the pipe.

Mrs Gloop began to make a fuss, "where is he where does that pipe go to?"  
"That pipe happens to go to the room where I make the most delicious strawberry and vanila chocolate coated fudge."  
"Then he will be made into strawberry and vanila chocolate fudge they'll be selling him by the pound all over the world."  
"Impossible my dear lady I wouldn't allow it the taste would be terrible, can you imagine Augustus flavoured chocolate coated Gloop? eww no one would buy it."

Mariella tried and failed to stop smirking she caught Wonka's eye and he winked at her. She found herself blushing._Get a grip Mariella_ she told herself _there's no way he's interested in you._Mariella snapped out of her thoughts as a large pink boiled sweet boat came cruising down the chocolate river as Mrs Gloop was lead away by an Oompa Loompa.

The Ooompa Loompa's rowing the boat started giggling as they brought the boat to a stop.  
"What's so funny?" Demanded the obnoxious Mike Tevee.  
"Oh its probaby from all those dog gone cocoa beans they eat. Did you know the cocoa bean contains a very powerful endomorphine that gives you the feeling of being..." his eyes rested on Mariella "in love," he finished Mariella looked away feeling her cheeks go hot again.

"He he all aboard."Wonka said nervously laughing.


	4. Boat ride and weird feelings

**Thanks to my reviewers Pixie,Amaranthine24, kaytieorndorff,Nightcrawlerover and Phantom's Ange and anyone else. I love reviews.**

Mariella tryed to sit as far away from her sister as possible and ended up sandwiched between Charlie and Willy Wonka at the back of the boat. The boat started moving, Mariella couldn't help thinking it was wonderful.

Mr Wonka dipped a ladel over the side of the boat and handed it to her.  
"Try this." He told her with a cheeky smile. Mariella took a large mouthful of it.  
"It's delicious." She told him passing the ladel to Charlie, "try this." She told him.  
Charlie tried some and repeated Mariella's previous statement.  
"That's because it's mixed by waterfall." Mr Wonka explained, "by the way did you know no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfa-"  
"You already said that," Veruca interrupted rudely. Mariella glared at her sister.

For a while Mr Wonka was silent, he finally said "your all quite short aren't you."  
Mariella snorted. "So are you, you're only tall because you're cheating." He told her glancing at her high heels.  
Mariella was about to reply when she was interrupted by Violet.

Mr Wonka argued with a few of the children until Charlie, who Mariella had developed a strange respect for, the boy was polite and insightful. He asked Mr Wonka, "Do you remember what it was like being a kid?"  
"Oh boy do I..do I?" Mr Wonka got a glazed look in his eyes. Mariella waved her hand in front of his face and even resorted to steling his hat but Wonka didn't react.

Mariella decided to ignore him and hope he'd snap out of it until they started heading for a tunnel. She shook his am while Charlie yelled, "Mr Wonka we're heading for a tunnel."  
Wonka snapped out of his daydream "oh yeah... full speed ahead." Then he started looking around, "where's my hat?"  
Mariella took Mr Wonka's hat back off Joe Buckets head where she had put it and gave it back to Mr Wonka.  
"I was trying to wake you up," she explained, "besides" she smiled cheekily "It looks better on Mr Bucket."

At this point the boat plunged down a tunnel and Mariella hid her face in Wonka's arm without thinking. She felt his arm wrap around her and her face was hidden in his chest. The ride was like a roller coaster, Mariella always hated roller coasters. She felt so safe in his arms.

**Wonka's POV  
**  
Miss Salt was obviously scared, she had hid her face in his arm. He usually couldn't stand being touched but there was something warm about her touch that made his stomach tingle. He instinctivly wrapped his arm around her. This felt right.

The ride slowed and he felt dissapointed when she pulled away, his arms suddenly felt empty.

**Mariella's POV**They passed several rooms labelled, clotted cream, coffee cream, hair cream.  
"What do you use hair cream for?" Violet's mum asked.  
"To lock in moisture." Wonka joked.  
They passed a room where Oompa loompas were whipping a vat of cream.  
"Whipped cream?" Charlie asked.  
"Precisely." Wonka said giving that adorable childish smile of his. Wait _adorable?_ she did not just think that, did she?  
The boat started hurling through the tunnels again and used it as an excuse to hold on to Wonka again.

**Wonka's POV**She was holding onto him again. What ws wrong with him? She was just a girl? He was tempted to make the boat journey much longer just so he could enjoy holding her, but he stopped himself and stopped the boat at the inventing room.

**Mariella's POV**The boat stopped much to her dissapointment. Everyone very rudely pushed and shoved in attempt to get out of the boat Mariella waited patiently and followed Mr Wonka off. Flattered when he offered her his hand as she ot off the boat. His hands were warm through his gloves.

Stop. Stop. Stop. Mariella told herself. She had got to stop thinking of him like that. He was kind to her but there was no way he would be interested in her.


	5. The inventing room

**Sorry for not updating in so long. Please take the poll on my profile page to tell me what story I should write next.**

The invnting room was full of strange machines Mariella had never seen before some fizzd some flashed different colours and although she had no idea what was going on in any of the machins Mariella had a feeling it was important.

Mr Wonka stopped the group when they were in the middle of the room and told them "this is the most important room in the factory feel free to look around and njoy yourslf but just don't touch anything. Ok? Go on."

The children and even adults rushed off to look at the inventions.

Mariella was draggd off by Verucca to have a look around. Veruca had decided her sister would be more fun than her dad who hung around in a corner with a dissaproving look on his face.

"Hey Mr Wonka what's this?" Violet askd Mariella turned to see a large glass tank with Oompa loompas swimming in it and colourful swets at th bottom.

"Oh these? these are everlasting gobstoppers they're for chldren with very little pocket money, you can suck on them all year and they never get any smaller."

Mariella thought this was genius but couldn't help asking, "how do you know they're everlasting, I mean obviously you can test thme up to a point but how do you know they won't wear down after a certain amount of years."

"Mumbler" Mr Wonka said but he winked at her as he said it. Then that awful Beauregarde child started going on about gum but Mr Wonka shut her up.

Next Mr Wonka showed them hair toffee which helped you grow a beard, Mik Tevee had to ruin it by asking "who wants a beard?"

"Well" Mr Wonka began "folk singers for on, Motorbikers all those neat groovy kids..." then he startd rambling a string of embarrasing words which made him sound like her uncle who they didn't talk about because he "wasn't respctable" as their father had put it. It was also another unwelcome reminder that Mr Wonka was a lot older than her.

He shut up when everyone looked at him like he was mad.

"Of course it dosn't quit work yet."

An Oompa Loompa stepped forward he was covered in hair. Mariella would have said he lookd like a yeti but if Oompa Loompas existed maybe yetis did too.

Mr Wonka showd them a complicated looking machin "watch this" he told them and pulled a lever.

At once light's startd flashing, and smoke or was it steam? came pouring out of the machine.

Eventually a small stick of somthing came out of them end.

"You man that's it" Mike Tevee asked.

Mariella conspicously kicked him in the shin.

"Ow" he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Mike but I can't walk very well in these shoes" she said innocently.

Mr Wonka smirked and Mariella winked at Charlie.

"Do you even know what it is?" Mr Wonka asked.

"It's gum" Violet said.

"Yes" Wonka replied, "it's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe. Know why? Know why?" He asked getting more and more excited.

"Because this gum is a full three course dinner all by itself."

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr Salt asked.

Mariella just thought it was a shame she couldn't kick her dad like she had Mike Tevee.

Wonka looked momentarily taken a back thn pulld out his flashcards and read out how th gum would rvolutionis cooking.

"This particular gum" he told the group of people "happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie."

"It sounds great" Old Mr Bucket said Mariella likd Mr Bucket he seemed like a good old man.

"It sounds weird" Veruca said, Mariella elbowed her sister earning herself a warning look from her father, another smile from Mr Wonka and a look of admiration from Charlie.

"It sounds like my kind of gum" Violet said. Putting it in her mouth.

Wonka tried to stop her but she didn't listen.

"How is it honey?" askd the revolting Mrs Beauregarde.

"It's amazing tomato soup I can feel it running down my throat."

"Yeah" Wonka giggled nrvously "spit it out"

"You better do as he says remember Augustus?" Mariella pointed out.

Violet ignored her "it's changing roast beef and baked potato" she said egged on by her mother, Mariella pulld Vruca back a bit unsure of what would happen. She may not have liked her sister much but that didn't mean she wanted her hurt.

"What's going to happen?" Mariella asked Mr Wonka.

"Oh" he xplaind "i'm just a little worrid about..."

"Blueberry pie and ice cream" Violt said.

"That part" Wonka finished.

Violts nose was beginning to turn blue. It was rapidly spreading to the rest of her face.

"What's happning to her?" Mrs Bauregarde asked.

"Well" Wonka looked nrvous "I told you I hadn't quite figurd it out it's the bluberry pie that does it. I'm terribly sorry."

Violet was now not only blue she was beginning to swell up.

"I've tried it on lik twnty Oompa Loompas and they all ended up as blueberrys it's just weird."

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter. How is she supposed to compete?"

Mariella lost hr temper "is that all you care about you obnoxious woman, whether or not she can compete? What about the poor childs health is it any wonder she turned out the way she did with you as her mother?"

Mrs Bauregarde lookd angry but remained silent, Wonka lookd impressed.

"You could enter her in a county fair" Veruca suggested.

Wonka sniggered that the two Salt sisters definitly semd ot hav put Mrs Beauregarde in her place.

Listen close,and listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde.  
This dreadful girl she sees no wrong...  
Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long

She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast,  
And for her face a giant chin, sticks out just like a violin...

Mr Wonka extended a hand to Marilla lik a gntlmn would ask a lady to dance.

Mariella took it, her father clarly wasn't to plas to se his oldest daughter and heiress dancing with a mad choclatir twnty years older than her but Mariella didn't care.

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long

For years and years she chew away,  
her jaws get stronger every day.  
And with one great tremendous chew...  
they bite poor girl's tongue in two.  
And that is why we try so hard, to save  
Miss Violet Beauregarde

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.

Mrs Beaurgard shot both Wonka and Mariella a withering look and the two of them stopped dancing.

Mr Wonka let go of Mariella and asked an Oompa Loompa to tak Mrs Beauregarde to the juicing room.

"Juicing room what do they do there?" Violet's mother asked.

"They're gonna squeeze her like a pimple we gotta squeeze all that juice out of her immdiatly."

Mrs Beauregard looked like she was going to argue but thought better of it. And went to help the Oompa Loompas push Violet through the door.

"Come on lets boogie" Mr Wonka said leading them away.

"I thought we just did" Mariella said smiling.

"Mariella stop flirting" Mr Salt told his daughter.

"I am not flirting daddy" she argued.

"Yes you are and I don't like it the mans a weirdo."

"I think he's brilliant" Mariella argued. "But I was not flirting."

"Besides daddy" Veruca interrupted. "If Mr Wonka likes Mella (Mariella's nickname) he might give me the prize because it would make her happy."

If Mr Wonka wanted to mak her happy he should give the prize to Charlie Bucket but Mariella kpt quit and dcided ot walk up front with the Buckets and Mr Wonka instead.


	6. The nut sorting room

The rest of the group wandered through the corridor led by Mr Wonka.

"We'r going to have to move double time there's still so much to see."

"Mr Wonka" Charlie asked "why did you decide to let people in?"

"Well so they could see the factory of course." Wonka replied.

However Charlie persisted "but why now? and why only 5?"

"What;s the special prize at the end and who gets it?" Mike interupptd rudley.

"The best kind of prize is a SURprize" Wonka said giggling.

He smiled at Mariella who walked on his other side but Veruca ruind it my pushing inbetween them, "Will Violet always be a blueberry?"

"Yes no maybe I don't know but that's what you get from chewing gum all day it's just digusting." Wonka answered.

"If you hate gum so much why do you make it?" Mike asked.

"Mumbler" Wonka replied.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asked.

"Oh boy do I. Do I?" Mr Wonka went weird again like he did on the boat.

"I'm sorry I was having a flashback" he said eventually halting the group.

Mr Salt pulled both his daughters away from the choclatier. Mariella was annoyed he wasn't dangeorus just a bit weird.

"I see" Mr Tevee said "these flashbacks happen often?"

"Increasingly...today" Wonka giggled and continued walking.

They stopped at a door with, Nut sorting room written on it.

Mariella rolled her eyes as her father pulled a businss card out of his pocket "ah this is a room I know all about, you see Mr Wonka I'm in the nut business myself" Mariella bit her lip to stop a giggle as Wonka threw the card over his shoulder. Undeterred her father continued, "Are you using the Hammermax 4000 to do your sorting?"

Wonka stared at her father like he had two head, although on second thoughts if he did have two heads it probably wouldn't have bothered him.

"No" then he laughed "ha your really weird."

Mariella bit her lip and caught Charlie's eye, Charlie was also trying not to laugh.

Mr Wonka opened the door, the room was larg and had squirrels sitting on stools cracking nuts, and then either putting them into trays of throwing them down the garbag chute if they were bad.

"Why use squirrels why not Oompa Loompas?" Mariella's father asked. At least it was a sensible question this time.

"Because only a squirrel can get the whole walnut out almost everytime." Wonka explained.

"Daddy" Veruca said in that demanding tone "I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels I want one" Mariella groaned inwardly.

"Veruca dear you have many marvellous pets" Mr Salt said. Mariella hoped her father would be firm, Veruca oftn tormented her pets and then got bored and ignored them.

"All I have got at home is one pony and 2 dogs and 4 cats, 6 bunny rabbits, 2 parakeets, 2 canaries, a budgerigar, a turtl and a silly old hamster I want a squirrel."

"Has she really got all of that?" Mr Bucket whispered to Mariella.

"Yes" Mariella sighed "if they're still alive."

"Alright darling daddy will get you one just as soon as we get home"

Mariella saw Wonka's face, she hoped he didn't think she was like her sister.

Veruca pushed again "but I don't just want any old squirrel I want a trained one, one of those."

Mr Salt relented "very well, Mr Wonka" at this point Wonka looked up as if he hadn't been listening to the entire convrsation "how much do you want for one of those squirrels? Name your price."

Veruca smiled sickeningly, Mariella was relieved when Mr Wonka replied "oh they're not for sale, she can't have one".

Veruca turned back to her father "daddy" she said in a demonic voice.

'I'm sorry darling Mr Wonka's being unreasonable" Mr Wonka said in an uncanny immitation of her father's voice Mariella giggled but shut up at the looks her father and Veruca gave her.

Veruca snapped "if you won't get me a squirrel I'll get one myself." And she climbed under the gate and walked towards the squirrels.

"Veruca come back you idiot remember what happened to Violet and Augustus". Mariella called out.

"At least you've got some sense" Wonka whispered in her ear.

"I apologize for my sister Mr Wonka as you can see she's ben incredibly spoilt, so have I I suppose." Mariella sighed.

"At least your not that demanding" Wonka said, "I like you, I don't know why but you strike me as a sweet girl." Mariella blushed and was about to reply but was cut of by Veruca's screams.

All the squirrels were rushing at her they climbed all over her until she fell to the floor, Mr Wonka mucked around with some keys not seeming too bothered and Mr Salt just yelled "Veruca".

Mariella sighed and pulled of her high heels and climbed over the fence.

"Mariella" Mr Salt cried out this time.

"Miss Salt, I think you should come back here." Mr Wonka calld after her.

Mariella didn't listen and ran to Veruca.

She too was assulted by squirrels but managed to stay on her feet, one climbed onto her shoulder and tapped her on the head. Then all the squirrels just left her alone.

But a squirrel tapped Veruca on the head and then they carried her to the garbage shoot and and threw her down.

"Veruca" Mariella cried.

"Where does that shoot go?" she asked Mr Wonka as she climbed back over the gate.

"To the incinerator."

Mariella froze. She didn't like Veruca but that didn't mean she wanted her dead.

"But don't worry we only light it on tuesdays." Mr Wonka said.

Mariella was relieved until Mike Tevee reminded her "today is tuesday"

"Well" Wonka giggled nervously "there's always a chance they didn't light it today."

"Mr Wonka will you please be serious what's happened to my sister." Mariella begged.

The distressed look in her eye made Wonka sad. He turned to Mr Salt "now she may be stuck in which case all you have to do is reach in and pull her up."

Mariella moved forward as Wonka unlocked the door but he grabbed her arm "I wouldn't if I were you, you're a good nut I thought so."

"Mariella stay there" Mr Salt ordered his daughter before climbing down the steps, the Oompa Loompas began singing again.

Veruca Salt, the little brute,  
Has just gone down the garbage chute  
And She will meet as she descends  
A rather different set of friends  
A rather different set of friends  
A rather different set of friends  
A fish head, for example, cut  
This morning from a halibut.  
An oyster from an oyster stew,  
A steak that no one else would chew,  
And lots of other things as well,  
Each with a rather horrid smell.  
horrid smell  
These are Veruca's new found friends  
That she will meet as she descends,  
These are Veruca's new found friends  
The one's who spoiler her  
Who indeed?  
Who pandered to her every need?  
Who turned her into such a brat?  
Who are the culprits? Who did that?  
The guilty ones now this is sad  
Dear Old Mum and Loving Dad

At the word dad an Oompa Loompa kickd Mr Salt down the chute.

"Daddy" Mariella screamed.

At this point an Oompa Loompa tugged on Mr Wonka's coat and whispered somthing to him.

Mr Wonka smiled at Mariella "I've just been informed the incinerator's broken so there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall."

Mariella sighed in relief. "So daddy and Veruca will be alright?"

"Sure, on with the tour?" Mr Wonka asked offering Mariella his arm.

"Am I allowed, I mean I only came to accompany Veruca..."

"Sure they'll be fine smelly but fine and it should teach them both a valuable lesson."

Deciding Mr Wonka was right Mariella smiled and took his arm.


	7. Television room

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before, the elevator is by far the most efficent way to get around the factory." Mr Wonka said pressing a button on the wall.

"There can't be this many floors" Mike Tevee said.

"Oh and what do you know smarty pants?" Mr Wonka askd, "besides this elevator dosn't just go up and down it gos longways, slantways and any other ways you can think of."

"I sense a dirty joke" Mariella muttered under her breath but Wonka must have heard because he giggled.

Wonka pressd a button and the elevator rushd off, Mariella instantly wished she'd worn trainers as her high heels gav her very little balance and she fell backwards and forwards until Wonka grabbd her round the waist, she blushed, but didn't complain he was comfier than the wall. He smelled of candy.

**Wonka's POV**

They flew past fudge mountain where it snowed icing sugar and then into a strange room where they were shaving candyfloss sheep.

Wonka suddenly looked embarassed "ah i'd rather not talk about this one"

Mariella smirked "I don't want to know" she said.

He felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, Mariella Salt, yes despite appearences he did know her first name, was very pretty and despite sharing an upbringing with Veruca she was far nicer than her sister and brave she had been prepared to run into a mass a psycho squirrels to save her sister.

He held her to stop her falling everywhre but he couldn't deny he enjoyed it. Holding her felt right.

He also knew he shouldn't be thinking like that sh was twenty years younger than him and would she be interested in him anyway, she was pretty and she was rich. Wonka was rich too but the point was she could probably have any man she wanted.

They past through the puppet hospital and burn centre and through the administration offices.

They passed through the candy fire works and Wonka's heart leapt when Mariella smiled in delight. However he was dissapointed when she pulled away from him to look through the glass better.

**Mariella's POV**Mike Tevee had to ruin Mariella's enjoyment of the fireworks. "Why is everything here completely pointless?" he asked.

"Candy doesn't have to have a point that's why it's candy."

Mariella clapped her hands "hear hear".

Mr Wonka went weird again, Mariella decided to leave him alone seeing as he normally snapped out of it after a few minutes.

Mike Tevee snapped him out of it by saying "I wanna pick a room."

"Go ahead" Wonka said smiling evilly, Mariella was reminded of what had happened to her sister and the other children and shuddered. She was unsurprised when Mike chose the television room.

When the lift stopped with a jerk Mariella fell and found herself lying ontop of Mr Wonka.

She blushed "well your more comfortable than the floor. I'm sorry though, are you alright?"

"Fine" Mr Wonka said. "Just dandy".

"Will you two stop flirting." Mike asked annoyed.

Mariella quickly got up. "I was not flirting" she argued, "I fell over because I happen to have a stupid taste in shoes."

Wonka opend to door and handed out white glasss, "put these on quickly or the light from the tv room will fry your eyes out."

Wonka started talking about sending chocolate through television.

But Mike interrupted explaining why it was impossible, Mariella didn't care what Mike said, Mr Wonka clearly knew what he was talking about.

Mr Wonka clearly got fed up because he shouted "MUMBLER seriously I cannot understand a single word your saying. Bring in the choclate."

A group of Oompa Loompas came in carrying a large bar of chocolate.

"It has to be so big because on a television things looks so much smaller." He pressed a big red button and the chocolate bar was sent through the machine.

"It's gone" Charlie said amazed.

"That chocolate is now whizzing above our heads in millions of tiny particles" Wonka explained.

Wonka rushed them all over to the television. Where the chocolate appeared.

"Reach out and grab in" Wonka said to Mike.

"It's just a picture on a screen" Mike argued.

"Scaredy cat" said Wonka and then turning to Charlie "you take it."

Charlie did so.

"Holy buckets" Old Mr Bucket said.

"Eat it" Wonka said to Charlie.

Mariella smiled as the half starved little boy ate the chocolate. Charlie really deserved to win.

Wonka launchd into a speach about how he'd advrtise chocolate.

Mr Tevee wanted to know if you could sent breakfast ceral but Mr Wonka clearly wasn't impressed.

"What about people?" Mike asked.

"Why would I want to send a person, they don't taste very good at all."

Mike started yelling at Mr Wonka.

"Calm down Mike I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about." Mr Tevee told his son.

"No he doesn't you think he's a genius but he's an idiot but I'm not".

Mike pushed Mariella out of the way and she fell over again as Mike ran towards the machine.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here." Mariella muttered as Wonka helped her up.

Mike pressed the button and leapt into the machine despite Mr Wonka's warnings.

He dissapeared, Mr Wonka quite calmly went to chck the telvision, "I only hope none of the pieces got lost."

"What do you mean?" Mr Tevee asked worridley.

"Well sometimes only half the pieces found their way through, if you had to chose only half of you son which half would it be?"

"What kind of question is that?" demanded Mr Tevee.

"Just a question" Wonka said. Then he ordered an Oompa Loompa to change the channel.

Somehow all the tv charactrs were Oompa Loompas and they were singing.

The most important thing we've learned,  
The most important thing we've learned,  
So far as children are concerned,  
Is never, NEVER, NEVER let  
Them near your television set  
Or better still, just don't install  
The idiotic thing at all.

Never Ever Let Them  
Never Ever Let Them  
Ooh Ooh  
Never Ever Let Them

It rots the senses in the mind!  
It kills Imagination dead!  
It clogs and clutters up the mind!  
It makes a child so dull and blind!  
So Dull So Dull !  
He can no Longer understand  
A fairytale and a fairyland!  
A Fairyland a Fairyland!  
His brain becomes as soft as cheese!  
His powers of thinking rust and freeze!  
He cannot think he only sees!

He only Sees  
He only Sees

Regarding little Mike Teavee,  
We very much regret that we  
Shall simply have to wait and see  
If we can get him back his height.  
But if we can't it serves him right.

"Ew somebody grab him" Wonka said.

Mr Tevee did so. Mike fitted in the palm of his hand.

"Thank heavens he's completely unharmed" Wonka said.

"Put me back in the other way" Mike said in a very squeaky voice.

"There is no other way it's a teleVISION not a telePHONE."

"Well what do you propose to do about it?" Mr Tevee asked.

"Well young men are extrmely springy they stretch right back" then almost enthusiastically he said "lets go put him in the taffy puller."

"Taffy puller?" Mr Tevee asked.

"Hey that was my idea." Mariella smiled slightly at this.

Mr Wonka ordered an Oompa Loompa to take Mr Tevee and Mike to the taffy puller.

"On with the tour" Mr Wonka said.


End file.
